START UP FROM BEGINNING
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Kehidupan rumah tangga Hinata tak membahagiakan karena masa lalu yang terus membayanginya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa hidup harus tetap berjalan. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Sang Suami yang begitu setia dan selalu mencintainya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Hijikata Toshizo x Hinata Hyuuga x Saito Hajime**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Hakuouki © Osamu Yamasaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Start Up From Beginning © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Hinata's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kehidupan rumah tangga Hinata tak membahagiakan karena masa lalu yang terus membayanginya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal, bahwa hidup harus tetap berjalan. Ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Sang Suami yang begitu setia dan selalu mencintainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**START UP FROM BEGINNING**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Hujan.<p>

Gemercik air hujan selalu mengingatkan aku akan kenangan itu.

Kenangan ketika aku bersamanya. Pertama kali bertemu dan akhirnya berpisah.

Kadang aku tersenyum getir mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kini orang yang kucintai telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Meninggalkan luka dan kesedihan yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kadang aku menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan? Ya itu memang benar.

Kini aku dirundung sesal yang mendalam. Aku menyesal tak sempat mengucap cinta padanya. Aku menyesal tak mengungkapkan segala rasa yang ada dalam hatiku untuknya. Aku menyesal … Sungguh aku sangat menyesal.

Andai saja waktu dapat kuputar kembali. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi. Akan kupeluk erat tubuhmu, akan kukatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Akan kubisikkan semua rasa rindu yang selama ini kupendam untukmu. Ya akan kulakukan semua itu, jika memang waktu yang lalu dapat terulang lagi.

Nyatanya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tak ada masa lalu, tak ada masa depan, yang ada hanyalah masa kini. Ya masa kini. Hidup yang kini aku jalani. Hidup yang terasa hambar dan hampa tanpa adanya cinta.

Tuhan … Sebegini menyedihkannya kehidupanku? Tak ada cinta. Tak ada harapan. Tak ada mimpi.

Semua seakan lenyap terbawa olehnya. Semangat hidup yang berkobar seakan padam tak bersisa. Dia yang membawa semuanya. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Menjadi seorang manusia tak berguna. Hidup tapi mati. Hatiku kosong. Yang aku tahu hanya mempertahankan hidup, bukan bagaimana untuk membangun hidup yang sempat hancur. Sampai kapan aku akan begini? Entahlah.

Sore ini hujan kembali turun.

Langit itu kelam dan gelap seperti hati dan hidupku.

Aku melihat seorang Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, berambut ungu, beriris biru, berdiri diluar rumahku. Mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Tampan dan manis.

"Saito." Bibirku menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Dia melambaikan tangan, menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya. Kedua kakiku berjalan menapaki lantai dingin menuju pintu keluar rumah. Tanpa sadar. Ya aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Pintu di depan segera aku buka, hingga sosok itu nampak di penglihatan mataku.

Semakin dekat.

Aku melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekatinya. Mendekati sosok lelaki yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini. Dia tersenyum. Membuka kedua tangannya seakan menyambut kedatanganku. Akhirnya aku tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Pelukan yang menenangkan, pelukan yang selalu keharapkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Dia berkata lirih.

Aku terdiam.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu!" Ujarnya lembut sembari membelai kepalaku.

"Bangkitlah! Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Bahkan lebih dekat dari aliran darah yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." Bisiknya begitu dekat di telingaku.

"Hinata …" Terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Tubuhku basah kuyup karena air hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari atas langit. Aku berdiri mematung. Seorang diri. Hanya seorang diri. Lelaki berambut ungu itu kini tak ada disini. Lenyap, menghilang, tanpa aku sadari kapan dia pergi.

"Hinata …" Kembali suara itu memanggilku.

Aku masih terdiam.

Bingung.

Heran.

"Sedang apa kau diluar? Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada disini. Ayo masuk!" Ujar seorang Lelaki berambut hitam, seraya memayungiku—menyelimuti tubuhku dengan mantel yang dibawanya.

Dia suamiku—_**Hijikata Toshizo**_. Lelaki yang selalu ada disampingku meski aku tak menganggap keberadaanya. Dia selalu mencintaiku meski tahu Lelaki yang ada di dalam hatiku hanyalah _**Saito**__**Hajime**__, _bukan dirinya.

Kami sudah hidup bersama selama lima tahun. Menjadi sepasang suami-istri, menjalani rumah tangga. Dia menjalankan peran dan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami sangat baik, sedangkan aku? Aku tak bisa menjalankan peran serta tugas sebagai seorang istri. Karena apa? Karena aku tak mencintainya. Aku terpaksa hidup dengannya, karena kedua orangtua kami yang menjodohkan—bukan karena aku mencintainya, bukan karena aku menginginkannya.

"Ganti pakaianmu! Nanti kau masuk angin." Ujar Hijikata penuh perhatian.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat." Dia berjalan keluar kamar—menuju ke dapur. Meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam, membisu, dengan tatapan hampa dan kosong.

"Saito …" Kembali aku menggumamkan namanya. Tadi itu bukan ilusi. Aku yakin telah melihatnya, bahkan kami saling berpelukkan. Tapi mengapa dia menghilang seketika? Bahkan aku tak menyadari kapan dia pergi.

Oh Tuhan …

Apa aku mulai gila dan berhalusinasi karena terlalu mencintai lelaki itu? Menganggap dia masih ada di dunia ini. Bukankah sudah jelas beberapa tahun yang lalu dia telah pergi? Ya dia telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali, meski sejuta kalipun aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia kembali lagi. Hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Orang yang telah mati, tak akan mungkin hidup kembali.

"Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu." Hijikata kembali masuk ke dalam kamar—membawa segelas susu coklat hangat untukku.

Aku memandanginya. Memandangi wajah suamiku. Lekat dan tajam, seakan ingin melukisnya di dalam otak serta penglihatanku.

"Minumlah! Setelah itu segera ganti pakaianmu." Dia menyimpan gelas itu diatas meja, kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan tempat. Namun entah mengapa tanganku menahannya, membuat kerutan di dahinya—menggambarkan kebingungan.

"Tetaplah disini! Jangan pergi." Ujarku dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar olehnya.

Dia sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapanku yang sangat diluar dugaannya. Karena biasanya ketika aku akan mengganti pakaian, dengan sendirinya dia akan mengerti keinginanku—meninggalkan ruangan sehingga aku dapat mengganti pakaian tanpa kehadirannya. Begitupun sebaliknya, ketika dia akan mengganti pakaian aku akan pergi ke ruangan lain.

Namun kini berbeda. Aku malah memintanya tetap disini. Membiarkannya melihatku.

"Hijikata …" Panggilku diikuti gerakan lambat kedua tanganku membuka deretan kancing kemeja yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasku.

"Hm?" Hijikata memandangi lantai, tanpa berani memandang kearahku.

"Terimakasih…" Kataku terdengar mengambang.

"Untuk?"

"Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu ada disampingku." Ujarku melengkapi.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Katanya dengan mantap.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mencintaiku, menjagaku, berusaha membahagiakanku, meski kau tahu kalau aku tak mencintaimu, meski kau tahu yang ada di dalam hatiku hanyalah dia. Seharusnya aku…"

"Aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau dapat mencintaiku dan melupakannya. Sampai kapanpun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu." Ujarnya sembari menatap kedua mataku dalam—menunjukkan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Hijikata …"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan dapat melupakannya, dan kau akan mencintaiku. Aku yakin itu. Aku akan selalu menunggu, menunggu saat itu datang."

Hatiku bergetar. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir. Terharu. Mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu rela berkorban demi wanita yang sama sekali tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya? Dia, suamiku.

Tuhan …

Sungguh selama ini aku telah dibutakan. Kehilangan Saito telah menjadikanku buta. Padahal ada seseorang yang mencoba mengobati lukaku, membangun hidupku yang hancur, menerangi serta mengisi kehampaan di dalam hatiku. Dia Hijikata Toshizo, suamiku. Aku malah menyia-nyiakan dia selama ini. Sibuk bergelut dengan luka dan penderitaan yang selalu menyelubungi diriku.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Sebelum Saito meninggal, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ujarnya kemudian setelah lama kami terdiam.

"Dia berkata, _jagalah wanita yang aku cintai. Cintailah dia melebihi aku, sayangilah dia melebihi aku, tunjukkanlah bahwa kau lebih pantas hidup bersamanya dibanding dengan lelaki lainnya. Aku hanya percaya padamu. Kuserahkan Hinata padamu._" Ujar Hijikata menirukan ucapan Saito waktu itu—sebelum dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya.

Tangisku semakin menjadi setelah mendengar ucapannya. Mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja aku dengar. Ternyata Hijikata telah menjalankan pesan dan keinginan terakhir Saito dengan sangat baik dan sungguh-sungguh. Meski aku selalu bersikap tak baik padanya. Kini aku sangat menyesal. Aku ingin sekali memeluk lelaki dihadapanku ini, suamiku yang sangat mencintaiku juga menyayangi sahabatnya—Saito.

"Hijikata …" Panggilku dengan suara bergetar—masih dengan isak tangis.

"Maukah kau memulai semuanya dari awal?" Tanyaku sembari menggenggam tangannya erat—menatap kedua matanya dalam.

"Maksudmu?" Dia mengerutkan dahi—belum mencerna maksud ucapanku.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Hidup sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang normal seperti kebanyakan. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal seperti orang-orang." Ujarku menjelaskan.

Matanya berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan juga haru yang mendalam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Dia mengangguk. Seraya mendekap tubuhku erat.

"Aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau." Katanya dengan suara bergetar pula.

"Terimakasih Hijikata, terimakasih suamiku." Ujarku tulus dari dalam hatiku seraya membalas dekapan hangatnya lebih erat.

Mulai sekarang aku yakin …

Aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku untuknya. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal bersamanya. Mempunyai anak, buah hasil cinta kami nantinya. Ya aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Bukannya aku tak bisa melakukan itu, namun aku tak mencoba. Selama ini aku tak mencoba untuk mencintai dia.

Dan sekarang aku akan melakukannya. Akan kukubur semua masa laluku bersama Saito, dan akan kubuka lembaran baru bersama Hijikata.

Inilah jalan hidupku. Tuhan telah mengirimkan seorang Lelaki hebat yang begitu mencintaiku dengan penuh kesabaran. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Tak akan pernah lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
